


Heavy Is The Cost

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: "Heavy is the cost." They use to tell him. That was before they went mad and was killed. He never really understand those words. After all what could be heaver than being the son of Bular?
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heavy Is The Cost

Aero shakes himself dry as he enters New Jersey Trollmarket. The young dark troll let out a huff as he went through the large market. He soon comes to a small room where Blinkous Galadrigal, also known as Blinky, was teaching a class. Everyone turns to him with joy. Finally something interesting!

Blinky looks up at the larger troll. “Ah! Aero! Did you get the books I asked for me?”

Aero gives a nod and digs through his satchel. He then pulls out three books and hands them to him. In return Blinky gives him six coins.

“Aero!” One of Blinky’s students, Togar, points at a wound that was on his side. She was his best friend so of course she would notice something about him before anyone else did. “You are bleeding!” Lava was slowly leaking out of the wound. He must have gotten it when he killed that troll when she refused to give him the books. Oh well, what can you do?

Aero waves them off. He had worse wounds after all. This was just a scratch. He then gives Blinky a nod before leaving. He lets out a sigh when he hears hooves clicking on the ground behind him. He turns around to face Togar. Togar crossed her arms when they came face to face. 

‘What?’ He signs to her. This seems to only worsen her mood.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Aero!” The smaller troll snaps at him. “Everytime you leave you always come back hurt! Also don’t think I don’t know about that fight you caused at the pub!”

‘You worry too much,Togar.’ Aero signs to her calmly, ‘Sometimes that is just life. You get hurt even if you are careful.’ 

Togar sighs and looks away to the side. She closed her eyes before opening them and turning to him. “I know but I’m worried, Aero.” Fear was clear on her face.

Aero smiles softly at her before leaning and touching noses with her. He feels her lean into the touch. He slowly pulls away from her. ‘Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to leave you, Togar.’

Togar takes his large hand into hers. “Promise?”

He rubs his thumb against the back of her hands. ‘I promise.’

Sometime later Aero was back on the surface. It had stopped raining but his clawed feet stil sinked into the wet mess. He wasn’t sure why he was up here but he was too afraid to sleep. He knew what awaited him in the dream world. Aero was too busy thinking that he falls flat on his face when he trips over something. He shakes his head and turns to see what had tripped him. It was an arm. 

A stone arm. It wasn’t attached to a body.

Aero picks the limb up and looks it over. It was a little smaller than his own arms. He gently places it on the ground. He wonders how they had died. He looks around to see more body parts. Someone had carelessly dropped them here. The young troll bares his sharp teeth at this. How can someone have no respect for the dead?

“Aero.” A voice calls out. He jumps and looks around but sees no one but the body of some troll and a black sword. He tips his head to the side. Has that always been there?

“Aero.” The voice calls again. It was coming from the blade. “Come here.” Every time it ‘spoke’ it pulsed a red light. “Aero, come here.” 

Aero slowly walks over to it and kneels before it. The voice sounded so sweet, so kind. It reminded him of his mother. Gods bless their soul and guide them to the stars. Aero then picks up the blade. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle a hot burning feeling filled his body. 

“What have you done, Brother?” Was the last thing Aero hears before the world goes white. 

“Aero? Aero wake up!” A voice yells as Aero slowly opens his eyes. If he could moan he would. His head and body hurt. 

“Oh thank the stars you are alright!” He looks to the left to see Togar. He gives her a weak smile as he slowly sits up. “What happened to you? You've been gone all night! I had to drag you into the shade so you won’t die.”

Aero thinks about it. All he remembered was the strange sword and the pain. ‘I don’t know.’ He lies to her. She buys it.

“Well okay. We better get going. The sun is setting.” Togar says as she gets up and heads for home. He gets up and stares at his hands. He felt… different. He shakes his head and quickly follows Togar. It was all in his head. Right?


End file.
